Why so Glum?
by Av-ptb
Summary: While Daisy is away Mason realizes he has always felt something much deeper for someone who is not her. George unknowing helps Mason win her own heart, but why is Rube and Roxy helping? Sorry this story will not be completed anytime soon. Once again sorr.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Why so glum?

Author: Avptb

Genre: Romance with a chance with smut

Rating: M

Couples: George and Mason

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Like Me… but that is okay I still love it.

Summary: Now that Mason is living with Daisy and George, they all need to find away to get alone. While Daisy is away Mason realizes he has always felt something much deeper for someone who is not her. George unknowing helps Mason win her own heart, but why is Rube and Roxy also helping?

**I rewrote the Chapter while I was working on Chapter 2. So read it if you haven't yet and reread it if you have.**

**Chapter One**

George frowned down at her runny eggs… She had orders something new today and it had let her down, like so many things in her life.

"Hey Peanut... You going to eat that, or stare at it?" Rube asked, only to get a glare in return. George took one final look at her eggs and slid the plate over to Mason.

"Oh thanks Georgie-girl, I am starving." Mason said with a grin. "Georgia! Don't feed him; I have a hard enough time keeping him from eating all our food at home! That is just encouraging him." Daisy said glaring at Mason. "She's right," Rube said. "Give it here." Mason pouted and let Daisy take the plate away. George couldn't help but roll her eyes.

No matter what was going on Daisy and Mason always found a way to get at each other. It drove George insane, she has to listen to it day and night, but Daisy always found a way to pull George into the argument.

"Mason, if you are going to keep living with them, you should probably help out before they kick you out," said Roxy. "What the bloody hell? Is it gang up on Mason day?" Mason asked pouting even more. Rube, ignoring all the bickering, opened up his brown note book and handed out the post its to the four of them. "Roxy has a point… You may be a fuck up but, if you lay off the booze and drugs I am sure Peanut, here, can help you find a job." Rube casually said.

George's head snapped up to look at Rube. "What the fuck Rube? Why do I have to find him a job?" She asked slamming her hands on the table. "Isn't that what you do at Happy Time, Peanut? Find people who need jobs, jobs?" George tried to reply but couldn't think of anything and folded her arms and slouched in her seat. Rube was right she did place people in jobs, but this was Mason and he was a hopeless case.

She wasn't sure Mason was qualified for any type of job. In fact she wasn't sure that Mason had ever had a job besides being a Reaper and drug addict. There was a lot of thing George didn't know about Mason, but she oddly wanted to. "Well you can't get a job dressed like that." George said. Daisy felt it necessary to comment by saying, "Unless it is a job as a hobo."

"Oh come on! I am quite dashing." Mason said sticking his chin upwards. George, Roxy, Daisy started to laugh, while Rube smiled. "Here George," Rube said handing George some money. "Use this to pick out some clothes for a job." George took the fifty dollars and pushed Mason out of the booth. "Come on Mason, my Reap is in twenty-five minutes at the mall we'll pick you up something… At least I'll have a better excuse for Deloris this time." George paid her bill and headed out the door. Mason grinned and followed George out.

Daisy pursed her lips as she watched the two climb into George's mustang. "Why do you constantly pair those two up?" Daisy bluntly asked Rube. "That's true Rube; Mason is just a bad influence on George. Teaching her how to steal and shit." Roxy exclaimed paying her bill and following the other two Reapers out.

"So?" Daisy asked waiting for her answer. Rube turned to Daisy and said, "Why does it bother you so much?" Daisy pursed her lips and glared at Rube and he picked up his paper. "It is obvious why you help Georgia, but as you always say Mason is a screw up. So why would you want her around him?" Rube over his paper at Daisy who had folded her hands on top of her purse.

"Believe it or not, the only thing that boy has not fucked up at is being there for George. From the day she started with use Mason has been there for her, finding her a place, keeping her on track with her reaps, checking in on her to make sure she is safe. He even went back yelled at that jack ass who took advantage of her. And NEVER as long Mason had been with me, have I seen him try to get clean so many time since she came… Yes Daisy he has done it for you too, but him and George has something more. Now leave so I can enjoy my paper and my food in peace." Rube said shooing Daisy out of the booth.

::: What does everyone think? I know it is short but it can go far if people are interested in it. Tell me how I can improve or any ideas you have.--- Avptb:::: REVIEW PLEASW!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As they drove towards the mall, George racked her brain for what she would say to Deloris. _My Grim Reaper boss told me I as a Grim Reaper have to find my fellow Reaper a job. When can he start? _She looked over at Mason, who was grinning happily while looking out the window. She couldn't help but to sigh with frustration. Mason turned and looked at George, as to ask _what is wrong?_ All George could do was smile weakly at him and focus on the road.

"Come on love; don't look so hopeless, I'm sure you can find me a job. It isn't like I am totally useless…" When George didn't reply Mason pouted. "Come on Georgie-girl, I did have a job once, and I can type and make photo copies. I can even file!" Mason said proudly. George smiled, Mason had always been more than he seemed. And she was finding this out more and more since they started living together.

Oddly a lot had changed between George and Mason since Ray had died, both as human and graveling. Daisy and Mason only treat each other as bickering siblings more than the flirtatious friends that they were before, leaving George to act as the mother figure between them. Not that Mason ever treated her that way. She was more of his 'Mate' that before, they went on Reaps together, stayed up and watched TV together and Mason would show up almost everyday to go out to lunch with George. Now at least that won't change once they find Mason a job… Which George was figured she would use the AA card, again... That could at least play at Delores's weaknesses and use Rube as a reference. 

_Shit_ George swore. She didn't realize how working at Happy Times, had brained washed her to think in the business point of view. "FUCK ME!" George said out loud, making Mason laughed at her. "What is wrong Love?" Mason asked still smiling. George looked at Mason and shook her head once again, with a slightly amused look. 

George bit her lip and thought. "I don't know how well this is going to work, but Mason there are going to be rules, like rule one; NO drugs. At all! I'm not joking Mason not one ounce. I am going to say I know you from AA or some shit like that. And you can drink but not the day before or of the day of work. Got it? Or else I will get Roxy to shoot you again." Mason grimaced at the thought.

"Gee Love; you're a slave driver, but I can do that… For you Georgie-girl I can do anything." Mason said, George couldn't stop herself from blushing. The look in his eyes, made a large smile spread across George's lips. 

"You know Mason, once you get some money you'll be treating me to lunch, because I am not going to pay for everything anymore." George said, pulling her car into a parking spot. "Georgie-girl, love, darling… If that makes you happy." George looked at Mason strangely. "Okay…" She said and then looked at her watch. "Shit! We have ten minute!" George exclaimed. The two of them jogged into the Mall entrance and looked around. 

"What is your Reaps name?" Mason asked looking over her shoulder. Looking down at her post it she read, "T. M. Muster. Shit how are going to find this guy." Mason thought for a moment then smiled. "Stay her for a moment." Mason stood up on a bench. "Muster! T Muster! I have found your credit card! T. Muster! I have found your credit card!" He yelled. It didn't take long before a tall blonde ran up to them wearing a really tight pink dress. "I'm Tina-Mindy Muster; did you really find my credit card?" "I…I- umm." Mason stuttered looked at her. George put her hand on her shoulder taking her soul. "Umm yeah, we turned it into lost and found, that way." George said pointing towards two graveling playing on the escaladers. "Oh." Tina-Mindy Muster, said heading off to the escaladers.

George and Mason watched the tall blonde T. M. Muster, run over to the escalader, in her hast, and with the help of the Gravelings, T. M. Muster got her Gucci heels stuck in the notch between the steps and she tumbled head over heels to the floor below. Stepping closer, George and Mason looked down and saw the body of Tina-Mindy with a heel threw her head and her skirt up showing her matching pink thong. 

"Georgie-girl do you ever wear those?" Mason asked. Georgie shrugged, "Never tired it out. I always thought they would be uncomfortable." George replied, turning to Tina-Mindy. "How embarrassing, I would die if that was me." George started to walk away. "Good thing you are already dead, or you would have to die all over again." Tina-Mindy looked shocked. "Oh Shit! I am dead… Oh well, where to now." Mason causally draped her arm around Tina-Mindy and grinned. "Now we wait for your ride." She turned to George and said, "Well I guess we can shop while we wait. You need a new look." George sighed and said, "Lead the way. Mason here need some clothes for work, maybe you can get him a new look." Tina-Mindy smiled, and walked with Mason and George towards all the shops. 

George groaned as Tina-Mindy grabbed for the top for the hundredth time and her hand ghosted through it for the hundredth time. "What do you want that top for? You're DEAD!" George yelled. Tina-Mindy folded her arms and pouted. _Just move on, already._ George thought to herself. 

It wasn't until they had bought two new outfits for Mason and one for George that Tina-Mindy Muster decided it was time cross over. George looked at the time and swore. "Mason I was suppose to be back at two hours ago. Oh Fuck!" She said and started to run to her car, with Mason close behind.


End file.
